


I will translate to spanish for your Raphael Santiago Fics!

by Diane7elizabeth



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I love Raphael Santiago, I wanna help! :), I'm a native spanish speaker, M/M, Mexican beauty, Multi, Other, Translation services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane7elizabeth/pseuds/Diane7elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a fanfiction. I'm actually not a fanfiction wrtiter (all my love and admiration to fanfiction writers, reeeeally you make my world go round), but I'm an avid reader! And I am offering to all of you writers my Spanish knowledge to translate correctly any spanish words, sentences, dialogue and paragraphs that you use in your works, of and about any characters of Shadowhunters (I have only watched the show), specially for Raphael Santiago. If you would like me to translate something for you, just message me on my tumblr. So, I was born in México and have lived in México all my life, I've study English at least half of my life and recently I've been wanting to become a professional, or semi-professional, translator. I hope I can be helpful to any fanfic writers and be able to return some of the awesomeness they have bring to my life.<br/>This is my Tumblr if anyone wants my help or just follow me: diane7elizabeth.tumblr.com<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will translate to spanish for your Raphael Santiago Fics!

This is not a fanfiction. I'm actually not a fanfiction wrtiter (all my love and admiration to fanfiction writers, reeeeally you make my world go round), but I'm an avid reader! And I am offering to all of you writers my Spanish knowledge to translate correctly any spanish words, sentences, dialogue and paragraphs that you use in your works, of and about any characters of Shadowhunters (I have only watched the show), specially for Raphael Santiago. If you would like me to translate something for you, just message me on my tumblr. So, I was born in México and have lived in México all my life, I've study English at least half of my life and recently I've been wanting to become a professional, or semi-professional, translator. I hope I can be helpful to any fanfic writers and be able to return some of the awesomeness they have bring to my life.  
This is my Tumblr if anyone wants my help or just follow me: diane7elizabeth.tumblr.com  
:)

Este no es un fanfiction. De hecho, no soy escritora de fanfiction (todo mi amor para los escritores de fanfiction, en seeeeeerio ustedes le dan sentido a mi mundo), ¡pero soy una gran lectora! Y les ofrezco a ustedes, escritores de fanfiction, mi conocimiento del español (y del inglés también ;* ) para traducir correctamente cualquier palabra, frase, diálogo y párrafos en español (o inglés) que necesiten para tus historias, dichas por o sobre cualquier personaje de Shadowhunters (Sólo he visto la serie), especialmente para Raphael Santiago. Si te gustaría que tradujera algo para ti, mándame un mensaje en mi tumblr. Pues, nací en México y he vivido en México toda mi vida, he estudiado inglés al menos la mitad de mi vida y recientemente he querido convertirme en traductora profesional o semiprofesional. Espero poder ser de ayuda para algún escritor de fanfiction y así regresar un poco de la genialidad que ellos han traído a mi vida.  
:)


End file.
